


Даже звезды сгорают

by littledoctor



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [12]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 01, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Том втягивает его в приключения, на которые Гарри никогда не осмелился бы в одиночку, Том перекраивает его жизнь так, что оказывается ее центром, и улыбается Гарри во все тридцать два зуба, словно тот сам виноват.
Relationships: Harry Kim/Tom Paris
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960567
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Даже звезды сгорают

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['cause even the stars they burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/916986) by [LinguisticJubilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinguisticJubilee/pseuds/LinguisticJubilee). 



> бета [Kaellig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig)

> Ведь даже звезды сгорают  
>  И падают  
>  Нам столько еще надо узнать  
>  Видит Бог, мы этого достойны  
>  Нет, я не сдамся

Гарри Ким хорошенький, из тех чистеньких милых мальчиков, весь облик которых говорит: «Это не про тебя, Том». Том не дурак, поэтому спасает парня от коварного ференга и старается особо не заигрывать. Однако, несмотря на благие намерения, все равно западает: Гарри страшно умный и, если приглядеться, та еще язва. 

Когда стараниями Опекуна их дорога домой затягивается на семьдесят пять лет, Том единственный на всем корабле не расстроен. Для него это значит, что вместо возвращения в тюрьму он будет управлять звездолетом. Но когда он замечает Гарри, сгорбившегося над консолью, его сердце пронзает острая боль. Ощущение и знакомо, и ново одновременно, и Том, закрыв глаза, думает: «Вот черт».

***

Поступая в Академию, Гарри понимал, что рано или поздно Звездный флот попросит о жертве, просто не предполагал, что это случится так скоро. Он невыносимо скучает по Либби, по своим родителям, по соленому запаху, прилетающему с залива. Иногда по утрам, просыпаясь в непривычной тишине, он хмурится, прежде чем вспоминает, что до его окна и поющих за ним птиц семьдесят пять световых лет.

Единственное, что делает пытку переносимой, — Том Пэрис. В голове Тома крутятся одновременно сто тысяч идей, и по каким-то необъяснимым причинам он решает делиться ими с Гарри. Том втягивает его в приключения, на которые Гарри никогда не осмелился бы в одиночку, Том перекраивает его жизнь так, что оказывается ее центром, и улыбается Гарри во все тридцать два зуба, словно тот сам виноват.

У Гарри нет иллюзий на его счет. Том не в состоянии задерживать внимание на чем-то одном слишком долго. Однажды он найдет игрушку поинтереснее и отложит Гарри в сторону. Гарри не против. Для себя он решает, что взял Тома взаймы у другой, более захватывающей жизни. Когда-нибудь настанет время его вернуть.

***

— Могу я предложить отправить прошение в Астрономический Совет Федерации с просьбой официально назвать это «Червоточина Гарри Кима», если у нас получится с ее помощью вернуться? — спрашивает Том у Джейнвей. Его буквально разрывает от гордости. Гарри умница, Гарри восхитителен, и вся вселенная должна об этом знать.

Червоточина Гарри оказывается не в состоянии отправить их домой, и Том испытывает одновременно облегчение и стыд. Однажды они вернутся в альфа-квадрант, и в Звездном Флоте узнают о Гарри. Энсин Ким взлетит на самый верх — но Том снова окажется на дне, а он еще не готов отдавать Гарри обратно вселенной.

***

Они заставляют его бросить Тома. Том у Гарри на глазах радостно идет в западню Лидель Рен. Гарри наблюдает за происходящим будто со стороны, в то время как в груди поднимается ревность. Но он все равно остается рядом. Потом Толена Рена убивают, Тома забирает стража, а все, о чем думает Гарри: «Они заставили меня его бросить».

Успокаивается он, лишь когда Том уже снова сидит рядом с ним в шаттле. Вид у него беспечный, но Гарри давно научился видеть сквозь эту завесу. 

— Когда-нибудь это случится и с тобой, Гарри, — говорит Том. — Ты встретишь свою Лидель и ничего не сможешь с собой поделать, хоть и будешь понимать с самого начала, что ничем хорошим это не кончится.

«Уже встретил, — думает Гарри, крепче стискивая руль. — И никак не могу выкинуть тебя из головы».

***

Когда Гарри пропадает на голопалубе, Том остается спокоен. «Я не собираюсь смиряться с тем, что Гарри и остальные исчезли навсегда», — заявляет он Джейнвей и сам себе верит. С ними все будет в порядке; чего все так трясутся? Он дергает Доктора за фигуральные косички, достает Б’Эланну в инженерном и едва удерживает рвущееся «я же говорил», когда оказывается, что три энергетических аномалии в программе голопалубы — это их пропавшие люди.

Услышав по комму голос Гарри, он запирается в турболифте и плачет.

***

Том порой смеется слишком громко или шутит слишком натянуто. Ведет себя безответственно или грубо, будто изо всех сил старается соответствовать тому образу Тома Пэриса, который придумали остальные. «Ты важен», хочется сказать Гарри. «Ты достоин похвалы». Ему хочется снять с плеч Тома груз вины и посмотреть, как бы тот выглядел без него.

Гарри кажется, Том был бы прекрасен. 

***

Проходит год. Они сражаются с кейзонцами, едва уносят ноги от горизонта событий чёрной дыры, влетают в тело разумной туманности. Дюжину раз оказываются на краю гибели и видят такие чудеса, какие на Земле невозможно даже представить. Однажды тихим вечером, когда Тому становится совсем невмоготу сидеть в каюте, он отправляется искать Гарри. Если верить компьютеру, тот наслаждается своей еженедельной квотой времени на голопалубе. Они давно предоставили друг другу доступ ко всем своим программам, поэтому Том поднимается на турболифте до нужного уровня и заходит внутрь.

Гарри воссоздал пляж своего родного города, расположенного в паре часов езды к северу от Сан-Франциско. Он сидит на обрыве над водой и смотрит на яркий закат. Том садится рядом, чувствуя, как легкий бриз ерошит волосы. 

— О чем задумался? — интересуется он, любуясь тем, как светится лицо Гарри в закатных лучах.

Гарри отвечает не сразу.

— Я думал о Либби, — говорит он наконец, и сердце Тома делает кувырок. — И о том, что больше я о ней не думаю.

Том молчит. Гарри тихо фыркает.

— Знаешь, смешно — я ее практически слышу. «Гарри, заканчивай по мне страдать. Семьдесят лет — слишком долгий срок, чтобы тратить его на несчастье. Живи в удовольствие, найди себе кого-нибудь, а мы с тобой встретимся, как судьба сведет».

Том широко улыбается.

— Великого ума девушка, как по мне.

— Как бы она надо мной смеялась, ты себе не представляешь.

— Из-за чего?

Гарри разворачивается и смотрит ему прямо в глаза:

— Из-за того, что я перестал страдать по тому, кого мне не получить, чтобы начать страдать по тому, кого мне тоже не получить.

У Тома пересыхает в глотке.

— Гарри...

Гарри криво улыбается.

— Не надо. Все в порядке. Тебе необязательно отвечать. Я знаю… — Он протяжно выдыхает и встает, отходя в сторону. — Я знаю, как ты живешь. И знаю твои игры, бог свидетель. Я не хочу быть их частью. Не хочу быть очередным...

— Да не было у меня никого, — прерывает его Том, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце. Гарри поворачивается, и Том делает шаг к нему. — У меня много месяцев никого не было, Гарри. А мне предлагали, поверь, и мужчины, и женщины, и не только, и все они были хороши. Но они не были тобой. Так что…

Гарри улыбается. Том улыбается в ответ. Он все равно считает, что Гарри заслуживает целой вселенной. По крайней мере, кого-то получше, чем он. Но Гарри не стал бы так улыбаться вселенной, так что, может, все и неплохо.

***

Гарри передумывает. Другой, более захватывающей жизни придется подождать. Том теперь принадлежит ему, и Гарри его не отдаст. 

**Author's Note:**

> название — строка из песни Джейсона Мраза [I Won't Give Up](https://youtu.be/O1-4u9W-bns)


End file.
